bladebreakers G squad?
by Shikamaru-Nara2
Summary: Don't you think that it's strange how the girls of beyblades begin to gather and ad up to the exact number of bladebreaker males? What's their true motive? Find out on the inside! MaxXMariam TyXHil RayXMarai KaiXOC DaichiXMingXKenny
1. Few rain drops between friends

I'm finally writing a beyblade fic, oh yeah! I hope I get a lot of reviews. It's just that I've refined this fic over the years in my mind yet I have never posted it so here goes. Plus I needed a break from writing fics for Naruto. Well enough ranting, let's get on with the show!

What's a few rain drops between friends

There was a fierce downpour of rain this night of Japan. The weather man said that they wouldn't face any rain this entire week, once again proving that they never failed to be wrong. Max was walking home in this very storm, an umbrella held high above his head. With Max being Max he just smirked as he walked all the while humming the tune to the ever classical "rain, rain go away." As he walked the road home after an intense day of training with his team "the blade breakers," he spotted the silhouette of a female in front of him. But what really caught his attention was the fact that she was walking without and umbrella, in this weather?

Upon coming within arms distance of the girl he held the umbrella above her head, giving a slight laugh then saying "don't wanna catch a cold," before putting on one of his biggest grins.

After feeling the rain suddenly stop where she walked and hearing the voice of another behind her, the female turned ready to punch the figure if he be pervert. When their faces met she recognized the blonde hair and sky blue eyes and a stupid, goofy grin plastered across his face, the one this girl enjoyed so much. Her fist instantly turned into a hug, her arms wrapping around his torso before squealing "Max, my wittle teddy weady," saying the last part in a child like manner.

At the moment that the girl's arms had snaked around him, Max dropped his umbrella out of surprise. The sudden downpour of rain drenched his hair causing it to droop down into his eyes slightly. Even though he couldn't clearly see the figure due to the rain, he instantly knew who it was because there was only one girl that called him teddy or related him to one, Mariam. "Mariam what are you doing out here? What about the rest of the saint shields" he asked giving her a slight hug, slightly worried that they could jump out of any where.

At the mention of her group her face puffed up as she turned to the side arms crossed. "Don't get me started on those ignorant, insensitive jerks!

Max heaved a sight as he retrieved his umbrella, whipping the water from his brow, as he once again began to shield them selves from the torrent. "What happened?"

"Well since I was the only girl, they felt that it was duty to do all the work! You know cooking, cleaning, that sort of thing. And when I asked for the slightest bit of help their like "we can't hire a maid and what's your problem you never had a problem with it before." So I told them where they could shove it and left" she huffed after saying a mouthful.

They stood in complete silence, until the sound of Mariam's stomach growling broke it. Max gave a slight chuckle before saying "let me guess, you need a place to stay with a hot meal?" Mariam just gave a stifled giggle as a blush crept across her face; all the while she held her stomach. "Come on" Max said grabbing her hand and dragging her in the direction of his home.

Within minutes they finally reached his house and Mariam's first reaction was "wow! You live here?"

Max just smiled and said "That's right" as he set his stuff down. He gave her a once over noticing that her dark blue hair was plastered to her orange and red saint shields uniform due to her hair being wet, her uniform not helping due to the fact that they were also wet. He pointed down; obviously the way to the bathroom "I think its best that you get out of those clothes because-"

Mariam just threw up her hands and said "I know, I know, 'I don't wanna catch a cold.' Geez you sound worst than Ozuma" she said in a sarcastic tone as she walked in the direction he pointed.

About 20-30 minutes later Mariam stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a rather large shirt, that she borrowed from Max's room. She spent a few minutes of tying her hair up and rummaging through Max's stuff he came up, as expected, clean. As opposed to Ozuma, Dounga and even Joseph all had stashes of various "items." Heck his room was the cleanest she ever seen, and that was counting her own! Finally getting bored she decided to find Max, remembering how big his house was she figured that calling out his name and following his voice when he responded was better.

She called out his name a few times and when she finally his voice led her to the kitchen. "Hey Max I was planning to use one of your shirts..to…sleep….in. What's this?" Upon entering the kitchen she found the table set for one and a bowl of hot soup resting in a chair obviously meant for her because he was apparently already washing his own. "Okay let me guess, progresso" she asked wondering if he had just warmed any old canned soup for her.

"Nope" he said with a smirk as he began to put away the dishes he had been washing.

"Campbells?"

"Not even close."

"Fine then Mr. Iron chef, how did you make this soup" she asked with sarcasm in her voice as she sat down and began to eat.

"Same way I make all of my meals" he replied.

"Huh, wait, what" she asked a little confused.

"I cooked the soup while you were in the shower," he said as he lifted the lid of the pot, exposing its contents to her before placing it in the fridge. It was the same exact soup as the one in her bowl.

Mariam looked a little dumbfounded. "So you made this?"

"Yep!"

"You?"

"mm-hm."

"A boy?"

"What are you getting at" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's nothing. It's just that out of all the time I've spent with the saint shields I've never seen the guys even once try to cook their own food" she explained sounding quite surprised. "So where are you're parents? I know you can cook well, but I highly doubt that even you can make a living off of it."

Max being Max shirked her joke off and responded, "well my dad is out of town on some conference with the BBA and my mom as head couch of the PPB all-stars is back in America."

"Wow rich, athletic, part of the legendary blade breakers and a good chef to boot. Remind me again why you don't have a girlfriend" she said with a sly grin on her face, resting her head on the palms of her hands.

He just chuckled and said "It's because of this," he held out his blade Draciel. He continued "because of me blading I've missed a ton of school so I've been studying on the run. And if I do run into a girl she's either a fan girl happy enough that we spoke or an opponent I have to play against."

"And yet any guy would kill to be in your place" she said as she watched him put away the last of the dishes before taking her empty bowl and washing it. This was when she caught the sight of what appeared to be a bandage wrapped around his upper arm. "Max, what's that on your arm?"

"What's what" he responded, completely oblivious to what she was talking about as he put away her bowl.

"That bandage on your arm? You got hurt didn't you" she asked slightly peeved by the fact that he was lying to her. More so because she cared for him so deeply.

Max had started walking out of the kitchen as he replied "No I don't think so. My arms fine" he said as he continued walking.

Even more hurt, Mariam stood up from her seat. "Don't lie to me! You're hurt!"

Feeling her anger radiating from her Max slowly backed away arms raised as he said "I'm sorry Mariam but I'm not lying. I'm not hurt at all."

She walked over him but as she got closer he continued to back away. "Then why is your arm bandaged? Show me," reaching out her hand to grasp his arm as she said this.

While trying to stay out of her reach Max replied "Mariam I really don't know wha-" but to his not paying attention to where he was going he tripped over the arm of his couch and accidentally took her with her.

They crashed onto the couch, Mariam ending up on top straddling his hips. "Now you have to show me your arm," she said as she grasped his arm and rolled up his sleeve revealing what appeared to be to her a red bandage. "See you are hurt. You did lie to me" Mariam shouted in a quivering voice as if on the verge of tears.

Max reply was a simple "you don't remember do you," with a slight smile and chuckle in his voice.

"Remember what? What's so funny" Mariam asked sounding more pissed that he was laughing.

Max reached up and undid Mariam's red headband and held it next to the bandage on his arm. "Remember the collapsing building incident? Remember when I fell and I hurt my arm, you bandaged my arm with one of your headbands. I've worn it since that day to bring me luck."

She looked closer at the bandage and her headband and saw that the two were a perfect match other than the fact that one was slightly torn from age. Mariam's eyes slowly began to cry and buried her face into his chest. "I…I can't believe y-you kept t-that old thing" she got out between sobs.

He patted her head and gave a slight chuckle and said "well yeah it's important to me." He laid there staring down at the sobbing girl before he continued "remember how you were wondering why I still didn't have a girlfriend?" He felt her nod into his chest still crying. "Well there is one other reason…there's this girl, and I really like her." He felt her body tense up when he talked about the mysterious girl. She felt him kiss the crown of her head. She looked up into his light blue eyes, hers questioning his recent action. He smiled before saying "It's you Mariam. I love you." He kissed her on the lips and felt no resistance and continued to kiss her. He used his arms to prop himself up enough until the point where he could wrap his arms around the girl.

When they finally broke apart Max stroked her cheeks whipping away her tears. "Max I…I…" she stammered finding herself at but she found them soon enough and continued with "Max you IDIOT!" she then tackled him back down onto the couch and began to unleash a fury of kissed on his cheek before squeezing him tight resting her head on his chest proceeding to drift of to dream land while she whispered "I love you too."

He just chuckled before saying "Mariam, I know you're comfortable but…I highly doubt both of us can sleep here without problems.

"You're right" she replied before a smirk crossed her lips and she continued "that's why I think we should move to your bed."

"Wait 'we' as in both of us" he asked surprised wanting to make sure he heard her right.

"Well of course both of us. I can't sleep without my teddy" she said then kissed him on the cheek a beautiful smile on her face.

"You're teddy…" he paused, thinking about what she meant. About a minute later it finally hit "hey you're talking about me!"

TBC

W00t, done with the first chapter. I hope everyone likes it, please like it! I will admit that there have been a few edits here and there but I think it was for the best. So now the question is what do you think?


	2. Teach me

Well considering the age of beyblades and that more people care about Naruto now I say this fic is going over well so far. But I don't care about that because a true writer shouldn't care about how well their books go over but by the fact that someone actually read it. A writer writes for his fans not for profit. They shoul-

Tyson: stow it writer boy. Like any one cares about your giddy school girl-is suddenly hit by a Mr. Muffin Kart

Me: puts away paper and pen You can't prove that was my fault! Plus this is my story, my world. And that's why you and Hilary are next!

Teach me!

"Wait, you want me to what," said the blue haired world champ blader, known as Tyson, his face confused at the brown haired girl's question, her name Hilary.

"I want you to teach me blading," she responded having shown up at the Granger's dojo dressed in a martial arts gi hoping to be taken seriously by Tyson, who was dressed in his kendo gi having just taught a class that his grandfather asked him to do.

The elderly man left a note for Tyson to find, on his forehead when he awoke, a note that told him that he was going to visit Mr. Dickinson on some business.

Tyson stared down at the girl who was on her knees bowing. About a good minute later he burst out in laughter. "W-what's so funny" she demanded with more than a hint of anger in her voice.

"Just that I can't see you as a blader," he got out between laughs. "I mean do you even have a blade?"

She reached into her gis top and pulled out an orange blade "Kenny made it for me yesterday," she said with a wink.

"Oh he did, did he," Tyson said through slitted eyes at said boy in question who was sitting in the corner of the dojo messing with his computer as they waited for the rest of the team. He received a chuckle in return for his glare. Tyson heaved a heavy sigh and thought 'might a well humor her.' "Okay show me what you've learned from sitting on the side lines," he said with a slight laugh but stopped after receiving a glare from the girl.

She prepared her blade out in front of her. She owned one of the more basic launchers, the very kind of launchers that he started his blading career with. But she was holding it rather wrong. She held it horizontally, the way those who blade in this world would hold the basic launchers, instead of pointing out in front of you. "Uh Hil you're holding it wrong," he told her.

"Zip it Tyson I know what I'm doing! I…Ow!" she pulled back on the launcher and soon found out that he was actually right! Due to the way she held the launcher her index finger hooked over the side instead of normally resting on top. This small change caused the beyblades attack ring to knick her finger. She stared at the tip of her finger and saw a small trace of blood run from the tip. She placed the tip of her finger in her mouth to help stop the bleeding.

As Tyson watched this he couldn't help but think 'she looks kinda cute like that…What am I saying? This is Hilary were talking about! The bossy, annoying, loud mouth and only female member of the blade breakers who so just happens to looks hot in shorts…dang it.' He scratched his head, sighing as he tried to purge his mind of these thoughts.

"Hold on," he said as he walked off to the bathroom for medical supplies. This was going to be a long day. He returned shortly with a small medical kit, holding out his hand he simply said "gimme."

Hilary had no idea what he was talking about. Her blade and launcher lay discarded on the dojo floor. But seeing the medical she figured that he wanted to see he hand. Upon removing the digit from her mouth he examined it. It was still slightly bleeding. But what surprised her was his next move. As he continued to search for the appropriate materials he had now placed the tip of her finger in his mouth! 'An indirect kiss' she thought, a blush creeping across her face. Across the room, Kenny smirked over the top of his lap top; however she was too distracted to even notice.

"And done," he said as he finished neatly wrapping the girls finger. He closed the med pack, setting it a side just incase he needed it for later. "Hey chief, do you have any of my old launchers laying around?" He received a point towards Kenny's personal chest of spare, old, new or broken beyparts. "Geez could you be anymore helpful," he said as he went through the box, his taunt lost as Kenny was more focused on his laptop than anything Tyson had to say.

Unbeknownst to the pair Hilary was staring at her finger and even placed it to her lips for a quick second before Tyson turned around with one of his launchers in his hand, it was almost completely white except for the area that lined the screen was blue, a dragons head at the tip. "Here, I'm letting you hold onto it for now. I figured this would be a better launcher for you, but be warned it has a lot of kick to it."

"Yeah, yeah" she said taking said launcher and setting her blade in place. "Anything you wanna correct now Mr. champion" her voice dripping with sarcasm on the last part.

He smirked before saying "for one your stance is all wrong. You're too proper with it."

She gave him a questionable look after looking herself over. "What's wrong with the way I stand?!"

"Like I said you're too proper with it. You're too stiff. If you were to launch like that you'd get a weak launch or you'll elbow yourself in the ribs." He smirked after giving his explanation earning a sour look from Hilary.

"Fine Mr. Genius, if you're so smart why don't you show me," crossing her arms and turning away. Out of nowhere she felt a pair of arms wrap around, looking up she saw that they belonged to Tyson, a pinkish glow radiated from her cheeks.

"Well your stance should be similar to that of a swords man. First you want to squat" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and guided her. She followed his lead face growing redder by the second. "Now for balance; you want to keep your leg out in front of you slightly bent," this time using his leg to guide her same leg in front of her. "Finally you hold your weapon up," having her hold out her launcher, ready for a launch. Her body was completely lined up with his, her back pressed against his chest. She listened as he made the launch countdown, his hands resting on hers gripping the launcher. Feeling his warm breath against her neck sent shivers down her spine.

The countdown ended and the pair pulled back on the rip cord. The blade shot to ground rotating at high speed, yet seemed completely under control as it made small circles. "I did it! I did it," an ecstatic Hilary said jumping before hugging Tyson. "Thank you!"

Her excitement was short lived as a blue light began to radiate from somewhere in the dojo. In fact it was coming from the Granger family stone sword, the original resting place of Tyson's bit beast, Dragoon. An orb of light shot forth, flying around the rooms before coming down on Hilary's blade. The blade speed could be heard accelerating before the blade began to run wildly around the room before slowing and coming to a stop at their feet.

Hilary picked up her blade and sighed "oh well. Guess we can call it a day, I'm gonna go change," she finished with a wink before walking off to her destination.

"Stop drooling lover boy" Kenny said unexpectedly without looking up from computer.

"I'm not Kenny. You were here the whole entire time, I didn't do anything."

"Oh really? So kissing and fixing her boo-boo, pressing your body against hers counts as nothing," came the voice of the bit beast trapped inside Kenny's computer.

"Whatever," Tyson said as he walked off towards his room.

Kenny sighed before saying "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. So Dizzy that energy reading we picked up…"

"Yep it's a bit beast alright. Its power seems to rival that of Dragoon!"

When Tyson finally he slid the door open as he would any other day. But today would be different. As soon as he opened the door he was met with a wondrous sight, which may lead to his early death. He had walked in on a changing Hilary. She wasn't completely nude. She had only gotten to the point where she had removed her pants and her gi top appeared to be open but she was facing the other direction. He eyes traveled from her long, smooth legs upwards past her firm thighs to her rear, covered by light blue panties. He pleaded to himself 'please don't turn around.'

He didn't get his wish. She felt his presence behind, turning to see him she covered her lower region and shouted "Tyson what are you doing in here? I'm changing you perv," before she tossed him out of the room.

Before she got pissed and chucked him out of the room, for a second Tyson caught Hilary at her most beautiful. The way the after noon sun came through the window made her glow, along with the way the pinkish blush across her face made her look ultra cute. And the fact that her gi top was hanging open yet not fully showing her breast was a nice added bonus. But he'd never tell her that.

"Hey idiot if you hadn't notice this is my room" he said from the other side of the door.

"So what, I said I was going to change! You should have knocked!"

"It's my room! What, the bathroom doesn't have enough stuff for you to look through?"

"Yeah, like that would even be possible in this room. Most of your stuff is scattered everywhere and the only books you own besides text book are mangas title; Rave Master, Naruto, Megatokyo, Disgaea, .hack, Shakugan no shana and…oh my god, Love Hina? Freak!"

"So what it's my stuff! How would you feel if I went through your stuff," he sighed scratching his head. He was about to walk away but he couldn't resist the urge of one more trick. "Hey Hil?"

"Still here? One look wasn't good enough?"

"All I wanted to say was…" he couldn't wait to see her reaction "that you have a really nice set of cheeks for you" he said with a smirk.

She huffed up at the joke because she sure as heck new he wasn't talking about the ones on her face. There was a brief silence between them until the door slid open. Hilary stood there for a brief second before cocking back her fist and punching him square in the face, he flew down the hall and skidded to the stop at Kenny's feet, earning him an 'I told you so look'. Hilary's voice could be heard echoing as she said "PERV!"

"What was that about" a voice new voice behind them questioned.

Turning to the source they say the black haired Chinese member of their team. The white tiger master, Ray! "Hey Ray, Max here with you" Tyson asked.

"No but…" The blader redirected his gaze.

"No but why would you need Max when you have me" A pink haired female with her hair tied in a pony tail said as she jumped on his back smirking. Her name was Mariah, she was a member of the China team 'White tiger X.'

Tyson just sighed "let me guess, she's your girlfriend and she wouldn't let you leave unless you took her?"

Ray gave a small chuckle "yeah."

"Are you guys having a part or something? And why's she here, isn't she a member of the white tigers" said a red haired boy who came swinging into the room launcher in hand.

"Daichi put it down. She's a 'special friend' of Ray's Tyson said with a smirk.

"Yeah, the same way Hilary is to Tyson" Ray countered with a sly grin.

"It's not like that!"

"I don't know Tyson. They said a love forged through hate becomes the greatest of all loves" said the blonde American of their team, Max. But what surprised everyone was that he walked in with a girl on his arm! This blue haired bombshell had long slowing hair, a light blue shirt that said "my eyes are up here," that showed off her mid-section and tight dark blue jeans.

"Hey Max, who's the hotty? Your girlfriend" Tyson asked jokeingly.

The boy just scratched his head and said "Well yes actually."

Everyone within the room replied "What?!" before bombarding him with random questions like; "What's her name," "how'd you meet?"

The girl in question sighed "And after all we've been through you don't remember me?" She reached into her pocket, pulling out a red headband and tied it around her head as she held her hair in a pony tail. "It's me Mariam."

As soon as the remembered the girl every blade breaker in the room, excluding Kenny, Daichi and Max (only leaving Ray and Tyson) had their launchers pointed at her. "Max why'd you bring her here for" asked Tyson

"Yeah, have you forgotten that she and the saint shields took Drigger from me once before" Ray commented.

"What, she took Drigger from you?" Mariah asked suddenly having her blade pointed down at her.

"Huh what's going on" a confused Daichi asked.

"Let's just say we had a few problems the year before you joined" Kenny explained.

"Hey guys come on. She says she isn't with the saint shields any more and I believe her" Max said standing between the group and Mariam.

"Just gang up on the girl why don't you" said a Hilary, now back in her usual clothes.

"Stay out of this you wouldn't understand" voiced a peved Tyson.

"I wouldn't understand? I who have been supporting this team for the past three years! Sometimes you say the stupidest things."

"That doesn't mean a thing. You've just started trying to blade and if I remember you thought blading was a "stupid spinning top game!"

"Um excuse me" a new voice in the argument called.

"What is it" the pair shouted which receiving a flick to the forehead from the blue haired cutey. She then dragged him to the closest room she could find, Tyson's. She threw the pair in and closed the door before proceeding to look for something to hold the door clothes.

"I don't know Ray I kind of like her" Mariah said.

"Yeah anyone crazy enough to do that is a friend to me."

"What? What's going on" a confused Daichi asked.

TBC

Cliff hanger baby! What you didn't expect me to make it that easy?

Tyson: Dude you are so evil. How could you make me do that stuff?

Me: You're the perv not me. Plus you enjoyed it!

Tyson: That's beside the point, besides you made me do it

Me: I don't see where you're going with this? Enjoy your time alone with Hil! LOL


	3. closed spaces

Friends, bladers, country men lend me your ears! What happened to the era of beyblades? What happened when to when beyblades was as popular as Naruto? What happened to hearing kids letting it rip from America to Japan? I ask you to write your own fics to revive the beyblades section! I want you to revive it so much that the Naruto fans cower at the site of beyblades fanbase!

Closed spaces

Mariam chucked Tyson onto the bed in his room before tossing Hilary on top of him. She waved at the pair before saying "you kids have fun" she winked and closed the door. Upon returning to the dojo she received a round of applause, she took a bow. "Don't applaud just yet. Hey nerd boy" she said obviously meaning Kenny. "Can that thing get a live video feed?"

Kenny stood up adjusting his glasses, which never seem to be over his eyes I might add. "The names Kenny, not nerd boy. As for the camera, I'm way ahead of you" he said as he pulled out a camera and a few cables.

Mariam then pointed to Mariah "cat girl, go set up that camera somewhere outside so we can see the action." Ray flinched at the cat girl comment expecting Mariah to fly off the handle. But then again could you really blame the blue haired cutey? I mean Mariah's eyes were yellow like a cats, she had the reflexes of a cat and she had her bow tied in a way that they looked like cat ears!

He heaved a sigh of relief when the pink haired girl took the camera and walked off, obviously understanding her assigned task. "Max, your girlfriend scares me as much a Mariah" he whispered.

"Don't let her hear you say that" the blonde whispered back.

"Who?"

"Both of them."

"For the love of god will someone tell me what the heck is going on" a still confused Daichi asked.

Back in the room Hilary and Tyson stared at the door in complete silence, which Tyson broke when he said "Hilary would you mind getting the heck off of me?" He never gave her the chance as he tossed her off of him.

She landed with a resounding flop on the bed. "Hey not so rough!"

"As if I'd ever want to get rough with you" the blue haired blader replied.

"No wonder you can't get a girlfriend you'd probably end up "accidentally" smacking her across the room when you launch your blade" she said crossing her arms and turning to the side.

"Well for your information, Ms. Snooty who's in everyone's business, I would have one but SOMEONE spread a rumor that I'm dating you" putting emphasis on the someone to obviously mean her.

"Me?! You think I did it? Why would I want people thinking I'm dating a pig headed, idiotic, insensitive, jerk who can't even remember a friend's birthday!" That last part had hurt. It was over an argument that happened about a month ago about Tyson forgetting her birthday. (A/N: never happened in show but seems like it would)

"I told you I bought you a gift…I just can't find it" he said scratching his cheek.

"As if I'd believe that" she shouted back before they went into a glaring stand off.

Back in the dojo laughing could be heard. "I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner!" Max said rolling on the floor laughing his butt off.

"I know.

"Who'd think that something so simple could turn out this great" Ray chimed in.

"And to think you wouldn't have seen this if it wasn't for us" Mariam said wrapping her arms around the necks of Mariah and Kenny.

"Humph. You guys never change" a voice called from behind them.

At the sound of the voice everyone to see another one of you so called friendly blue haired bladders. "Kai" everyone jointly shouted.

"Hey what's this laptop doing here? Why is Tyson on the screen? And who's the broad" a short light blue haired girl in a private school uniform said as she examined Kenny's laptop.

The girl received a look the read 'who the heck are you' fro everyone except for Kai. How ever Kenny was more like a 'pointing oh my god I can't believe it's you' look which he supported when he said "It's you! Y-you're…"

"What Kenny" Ray asked

"Yeah who is she chief" Max asked wanting to know for himself.

"She's…she's…" the shaking boy tried to say.

Back in the room the stare off was still going on until Hilary got tired of it. "Whatever. You stay on your side of the room and I'll stay on mine."

"It's my room, all of it is my side" Tyson complained.

"Not today it's not!" Hilary picked a random corner, farthest from Tyson and sat back to him.

"Well excuse me Miss bossy I own everything and make all the rules" the boy said mockingly.

"Shut it" she picked up a random object and tossed it over her shoulder trying to hit him.

Minutes passed as the room filled with silence. Hilary began to rock back and forth growing irritable from the silence. "What's taking them so long to let us out?!" she tried to pry the door open but to no avail.

"And you call me the crazy one" Tyson said rolling his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to shut it?" Hilary picked up another random object.

She was about to beam the boy in the head with it when he suddenly move across the room and snatched it from her hand "hey you found it!"

"Found it? Found what" the brown haired girl asked examining what he took from her. It was a shiny red, rectangular shaped box with a bow on it. A little tag on the side read 'to: Hilary happy birthday.' "Oh so you did actually lose it…heh heh sorry. Well can I still have it?"

"I don't know, you did get really pissed at me and chased me around with a broom and you didn't speak to me for a week, which was the greatest week I've ever had. So I'll have to think about it" the blue haired boy said slyly.

"Please Tyson. Pretty pleeeease" she said hugging him in a groveling way.

"Stop I'll puke." Tyson sighed and handed the box to girl.

She leaped with joy when he gave her the box. "Yay! Thank you so much Tyson. Maybe I shouldn't thank you just yet, for all I know it's an IOU."

"Just open it already."

She lifted the lid of the box, once the gift was exposed she sunk to her knees. In the box was a necklace with a heart shaped pendant. The border of the heard lined with diamond and in the inset was a heart shaped ruby. "Tyson I…I c-can't take this. It must have cost you a fortune…" She said trying to hand the gift back to the boy.

He closed her hand around the gift "its fine keep it. When you a world champ blader like me, your sponsors pay for everything." He took a macho pose.

"Well in that case….Can you help me put it on" she said smiling up at him.

He considered helping her, then he considered strangling her with it, he considered taking it back, he even considered breaking it. But the way she smiled at him caused all of his evil intention to melt away. "Fine, but if you ever and I mean EVER tell anyone I gave it to you, I'll force you to eat it" he said as put the necklace around the girls neck.

"So how does it look on me" she said staring up at the boy.

He didn't really hear the question; he was more focused on the fact of how close their faces were. They were so close barely inches apart, he felt her breath tickle his cheek as her lips formed words. Oh how he wanted to claim those lips with his. To taste them. To savor them. And he she did look super cute with his gift around her neck. 'Man Hil looks so cute' he thought to himself 'I wondered what happened you'd happen if I did? She'd probably hate me forever. Then again she might like it…Wait when have I ever been the thinking one of the group?' Once he set his mind on it he acted. In one swift moment Tyson closed the gap between.

Their lips touched and she didn't pull away from this sweet moment of bliss. Well that or she wanted him to at least be happy when she sent him to his death. Yet as they kissed he could have sworn he heard cheering from the rest of the gang. But he shrugged it off telling himself it was part of moment.

When he pulled away the look on Hilary's face read 'wow' and 'what the heck' all at the same time. "T-Tyson w-what the heeeeeck" her words turned to mush as he began to kiss her neck. Those mush words soon turned into moans.

"Shhh be quiet" he whispered to the confused yet slightly happy girl. "What if the others decide to come? Besides you can't honestly tell me you're not enjoying this." He begun to kiss her neck again receiving a groan from the girl. But she had to admit she absolutely loved this moment. She wished that the others wouldn't dare try to enter this room.

Cheers could now be heard echoing through the dojo from everyone, except Kai. "Tyson you're all grown up now" the light blue haired new girl said whipping a tear from her eye.

"Yep looks like you oh me $20 dollars from when you said you'd never end up with her. And you, to think you were so close to Tyson and he never talked about you" Max added.

"Yeah I honestly can't believe it my self and you said spreading that rumor wouldn't help" Ray added nodding his head.

"Umm oh my" Mariah said as she looked at the screen. A screen that now showed a Tyson hovering over Hilary in a full on kiss.

"Cover the squirts eyes! I'll go get the teens in heat." Mariam said directing someone to cover Daichi's eyes. She rushed down the hall to Tyson's room and tossed the cluttered junk that blocked the doors exit aside and ripped the door open finding a perfectly normal looking Hilary sitting in the middle of the room and at her side Tyson laid out on the ground clutching his sides. Must have elbowed him in the ribs when she heard Mariam coming. "Well I think you've had enough time to work out your problems so you can come out. And Tyson someone is here to see you of all people" Mariam said trying to sound as innocent a possible.

The pair began to walk out of the room. Before they left Tyson pulled Hilary back and whispered "not a word." She understood perfectly.

As soon as they were back in the dojo the blue haired newcomer came out of no where and hugged Tyson. "Oh my god Ty how long has it been?" She then promptly kissed him on the cheek.

Tyson instantly turned to Hilary and said "Hil it's not what you think." Her response was pointing his blade launcher directly at him loaded with her blade ready to take him out. He could only give one response "Oh shi-"

To be continued

Yes I'm fully aware that I'm the most evil person when it comes to cliff hangers. Who is this new girl? What is her relationship to Tyson? What kind of name of Ty? Will Hilary knock the living daylights out of him? And will Daichi ever figure out what's going on. Find out on the next episode of Shikamaru-Nara2's beyblades fic "beyblades G squad!"

Tyson: you are so evil


	4. Blades clash! A secrets revealed!

Man fic jumping is a lot of hard work, but I digress it is for the fans so I must continue. Well I got nothing more to say in this rant so let's just kick this thing of shall we?

Blades clash1 A secrets revealed!

"Come on Hil it's not what you think" Tyson pleaded still being embraced by the girl.

"Well it looks to me that you two are rather close. So who is she your girlfriend" Hilary snapped. A few giggles could be heard from the spectators.

The blue haired blader appeared shocked at her remark. "Now way1 She's my…"

The blue haired girl cut him off "aww Ty you didn't tell them about me" she said pouting. "I thought you loved me" she then kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone broke out in laughter, even Kai. "Ty? Oh this is rich" said Ray whipping a tear from his cheek.

"Kenny please tell me you're getting this" Max pleaded

"Of course I am" he said pointing to his computers built in camera.

"You're not helping" Tyson shouted fidgeting in the blue haired girl's arms.

The unnamed girls giggled and whispered "I know" before letting Tyson go. She turned to Hillary and said "hey girly, I see you got a nice looking blade there."

"So, what of it" Hilary shouted obviously not liking the girly remark.

"How about we have a little match" the blue haired girl said as she pulled a snow white colored blade and her launcher from her pockets. "If you win, you can get Tyson and do whatever you wish with him."

"Hey I'm not a…" Tyson tried to protest.

"And what if I don't win? What do you get" Hilary questioned.

The blue haired girl smirked "oh so you don't deny that you want him?"

"I didn't say that" Hilary retorted.

"Exactly, you never said you didn't want him obviously meaning you want him, right" her smirk turned into a grin of victory.

She had been tricked! The only thing Hilary hated more than anything was being tricked…and Tyson, who we all know she loves. "Whatever are we gonna do this or what?"

"Eager to make him you love slave" he remark turned both Hillary's and Tyson's faces red. "Well guys what are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna start the count down."

"3…" said Daichi and Kenny starting the countdown.

"2…" chimed in Mariam and Mariah.

"1…" added Max and Ray.

"LET IT RIP" shouted Tyson and Kai signaling the start of the match. The girls pulled back on their ripcords launching their blades. They made a resounding crash noise as they collided with each other before landing on the dojos floor.

Hilary's orange blade made circles around her opponent's snow white blade which just sat in the middle of the floor. She looked up at her opponent to see that her eyes were closed! Hilary ground her teeth before shouting "fine if you won't come to me, I'll come to you!" Her blade diverted from its circular path and headed straight for her opponents.

CRASH! Hilary's blade slammed into her opponent's causing it to bounce back. It continued its onslaught as it continuously slammed into her opponent's blade forcing it back until she had it pushed it into a corner of the room. "Where's your snappy comebacks now, huh" Hilary said with a smug look on her face. She lost the look when she caught a slight giggle coming from her opponent.

"Wow Hilary's good" Ray said cheering.

"Yeah when did she get so good" questioned Daichi.

"Well Tyson agreed to teach her, but…that was only about an hour ago" commented Kenny.

"Maybe she learned from being 'someone's cheerleader for so long, eh Tyson" Mariah said nudging him with her elbow. She didn't get a response for Tyson was completely focused on the match, his face one of absolute worry.

Hilary had picked up on something that was amiss. 'Even if this was her first match ever it shouldn't be this easy' Hilary thought to herself. "Stop it" she shouted.

"Stop? Stop what?" the girl asked in false stupidity.

"You know very well what" Hilary snapped.

"I'm afraid I have no clue to what you're talking about" the girl said shrugging, a smirk on her face.

"Stop toying" Hilary's blade pulled back "with me!" Her blade shot forward and slammed her opponent back into the corner and began grinding it against the wall.

"Oh so you want me to stop playing?" The new girl's blade began to push Hilary's blade back. "So you want me to play for real?" In a flash it knocked Hilary's back. "So you want me to give my all?" It slammed into Hilary's blade pushing it back before coming behind it and sending it into another direction. It continually repeated this process before backing off. "Or did you mean you wanted me to fight will all I've got!" A whirring sound could be heard from her blade.

"No way…" said Daichi.

"She can't have a…" added Ray.

"Engine gear" finished Kenny.

"That's right glasses." The whirring grew louder until suddenly a fierce icy wind was emitted from the new comer's blade. The blade then shot after Hilary's blade and began the process of hitting it somewhere then smacking it back once again. But this time it was moving much faster that it looked like it had become six! "Time to finish this, now come…"

"Don't do it" Tyson protested.

"Too late. Now come, frost fang!" A fierce howl resounded through the room as a blue light shown from the blue haired girl's blade bringing forth the image of a white wolf. An icy chill crept through the room as a fog covered the room.

"A bit beast" Daichi said surprised.

"There's no way that's fair! I mean Hilary's just a beginner" said Mariah sounding worried.

"Too bad. Now shall we end this? Ice quake!" The blue haired girls blade some how jumped skywards. As it came down for it's landing on top of Hilary's blade a ring of icicles sprouted under Hilary's blade launching it into the air.

"No it can't end like this" Hilary pleaded.

"You shouldn't have accepted the challenge then. Launch!" The girl's blade rode up one of the icicles to launch itself at Hilary's blade.

"no. No. No. NO. NO. No. NOOOO" Hilary shouted starting from a whisper as her opponent's blade neared her defenseless one. It was literally inches from hitting when a brilliant green light shown from Hilary's blade, with the light came a loud roar. The roar of a dragon! Hilary's blade instantly righted itself in pushed back her opponent's blade while still in mid-air causing it to bounce when it landed on the ground. The radiant light continued to show from Hilary's blade until out came a pink dragon!

"Now she's got one too" Daichi said growing confused again.

"Hilary when…" began Tyson.

"Don't look at me! I don't even know when happened" Hilary explained.

Tyson still questioned "Then when could…"

"Earlier this morning" said Kenny taking a stand. "Right before her blade went wild Dizzy caught a light being absorbed into her blade. I suspect that's when it happened."

"Dang didn't expect her to have a bit beast. Well time to stop playing around and end this already. Frost fang, end this with ice quake!" The new girl's blade shot at Hilary's being followed by an upheaval of icicles.

It was once again inches before hitting when Hilary's blade shot at it so fast that no one caught it move. When it stopped it was giving of an electrifying aura. With in seconds the trail of icicles that had followed the snow white blade fell apart as if cut by a sword, which earned a unified whoa from the crowd. A smirk spread across Hilary's face "where your come backs now?" The girl giggled again. "Will you stop with the giggling already?! What's so funny?!"

"Oh just that you thing you've got this victory in the bag. Funny how people thing a small thing can make a difference" she began to laugh. "But…I'm about to show you what frost bit feels like. Frost fang it's time to go all out with, avalanche!" another howl sounded from her bit beast as an icy fog rolled in from seemingly no where. "I suggest everyone hold on to something…or to someone" she said eyeing their onlooker grab onto there other. I rumbling sound could be heard and from out of the mist came a wave of snow and on top was the girl's blade, which was barely noticeable do to its color.

Hilary was now running out of ideas. She had been getting luck these past few times but now…she wasn't so sure. She had to thing and she was running out of time. 'Okay well since it's giving off sparks that obviously means my new bit beast can do electric attacks" Hilary thought grasping for something anything. "Come on I need to break trough that wave of snow…I have to shoot through it…pierce it somehow…pierce? That's it! But what pierces? Come on Hilary think, think" she thought beating herself up mentally. 'A spear! Spears or javelins pierce things. Well here goes.' "Come on lightning javelin" she shouted the first thing that came to mind for the name of the new move she cooked up. Well it seemed to work as the aura of electricity formed around her blade and shot forward at the wall of ice! As soon as they collided there was the sound of a minor explosion as where Hilary's blade collided as the wave of snow began to break apart and came crumbling covering the entire room and everyone in it.

When the smoke from the avalanche finally cleared a Hilary, who was now being supported by Tyson, had fallen back into the snow, which had started to melt away as if it never existed. Looking at her feet she could see her blade half buried in the snow. "Guess I lost" she said sighing.

"Not exactly" said Kai who was helping up the new girl.

"What do you mean" Hilary questioned.

"He means it's a tie" said the new girl picking up her motionless blade from the snow. "But you still lost the bet!"

"Wait huh? No I didn't! You didn't win" Hilary protested.

"Exactly! The bet was if you win you get Tyson. But if you didn't win, as in the match ended with me winning or a tie you still lost the bet" the girl said pointing an accusing finger.

"But that not…that's…dang it" Hilary said falling back into Tyson's arms.

"So what Hil it's not like she can actually keep us from seeing each other" he smiled before moving his face close to hers.

"Their doing it again! For the love of god someone cover the squirts eyes" Mariam said sounding agitated. This time it was Ray on 'Daichi eye covering duty'. He covered them just before the twos lips touched for a short but sweet kiss…which was then interrupted.

"Well you can have him. It doesn't matter to me as I have a real man" the new girl said latching on to Kai. "Isn't that right Kai?" She then promptly kissed him on the lips earning the common anime 'WTF' look.

Tyson snapped out of it first and said "Kai, what the heck? Get away from my sister!"

Hilary then snapped out of it "you're sister? And what do you mean their doing it again" she said the last part eyeing her friends.

TBC…if Tyson and Hil don't kill the others.

Wow that was great. I finally got to do a battle scene! Hopefully I get some good reviews. And is it me or are there now TO MANY BLUE HAIRED PEOPLE! But Oh well the world just keeps spin-

Tyson: would you shut it already fic boy? gets hit by a Mr. Muffin cart

Me: anyone else want some? That goes for you to monkey boy(Daichi obviously). Didn't think so! Well next time of Shikamaru-Nara2's bakuden shoot (beyblades Japanese name) fic "Any thing to dodge fangirls," starring Kai! Don't miss it!


	5. seduction or extortion

Okay a little late but I've been busy. I've had to do "other" fic. But you waiting shall be rewarded so let's START THE SHOW!

Seduction or extortion?

"Kai what the heck do you think you're doing kissing my sister" Tyson asked as he watched his sister kiss his so called friend Kai.

"Come on Tyson it's just one kiss of many" The girls now known as Tyson's sister said, arms still around Kai's neck. "Besides don't you thing he's just so cute" she stroked his cheek before kissing it.

"I'll kill you" Tyson abandoned his position next to Hilary and charged at Kai. But he was thwarted because his own sister tripped him sending him sprawling across the dojo and into a wall.

Hilary stood up dusting herself off, "well thanks a lot Tyson. I thought you were going to help me up but I see even you would abandon who you just kissed to fight Kai" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Mom and dad are fighting again" Daichi said snickering as everyone (Kenny, Max, Mariah, Ray, and Mariam) else joined in laughter.

"Shut it I plan to deal with you guys later" Hilary said crossing her arms before she turned to Tyson's sister. "Hi I'm Hilary…you brothers…girl…friend…I guess" she said as if she never wanted to relate the word Tyson and girlfriend.

"Hey I'm Misha. Misha Granger. I honestly can tell what you see in that guy. I mean he's stupid-"

"Hey" Tyson said interrupting.

"Arrogant, a slob, lazy" Misha continued.

"Hey!" Tyson shouted louder

"Good for nothing, pig, pig headed idiot"

"Hey I'm right here and you're not exactly whispering!"

"I know. I just like getting on your nerves dear brother" She said in a perfectly nice voice. Talk about a 180.

"Honestly Misha I don't know what I see in him either…but I guess he has some good qualities" Hilary said the last part as she placed her hand on her chest. More exact she was holding the little gift Tyson gave her which now rested on the inside of her shirt. "By how did you snag Kai? He's most likely one of the most wanted guys where ever you go. So how did you do it?"

"Simple" Misha gave a little smirk "I kidnapped him"

flash back

Kai ducked behind a corner, his breathing heavy. "Dang they just one give up. They seem to be everywhere." He looked around the corner to see a horde of girls roaming the halls looking for something. They were actually looking for him.

And just his luck one of the girls had spotted him trying to duck behind the corner. "Come on he's this way girls" she said alerting the rest of the group as Kai began to run.

Kai ran down hallway after hallway trying to escape the girls. He began to curse the fact he went to a private school that allowed the students dorms because when school was over the students basically ruled the school. Unfortunately for Kai the girls of this school had an interest in Beyblades, which mean they have an interest in beyblader. And just what was Kai? One of the world's greatest bladers and part of the championship team The Bladebreakers, meaning he was a prime target.

He rounded another corner when he was suddenly pulled into side room. As the door slammed behind him he was shoved up against it and had his mouth covered. "Shut it or were both screwed" he heard someone whisper to him. Looking down he met the amber eyes of a blue haired girl. A girl?! He stood quietly against the door as he heard foot steps pass. The girl let out a sigh of relief when all was quiet and took her hand off of Kai's mouth and went over to collapse on the bed that was in the room. This was obviously her dorm room. "Finally they're gone."

Kai turned his back to the girl before he attempted to exit the room only to find that the door was locked. Checking the door knob he found the key hole was ON THE INSIDE!! This meant they were locked in by someone who was currently in the room and the only other person in the room was… "Hey girl look I know that you helped me in all but if you don't mind I have things to do so unlock the door. Now."

The girl sat up on the bed. "Well aren't we bossy? And to thank out of the goodness of my heart I helped you escape those raging fan girls." She sounded as if she was going to cry. "Well if you want the stupid key then here!" She held out her hand the key to the door rested in it.

Kai reached for the key but just when he was about to take it she snatched it away before he could grab it and dropped in her shirt. "Oops must have slipped. And the names Misha Granger not girl!"

Granger?! Kai studied the girls face. The only thing she could have related to Tyson was the blue hair. I men this girl was gorgeous. Flowing blue hair that reached passes her shoulder length some stray strand hanging over her right eye and a lovely figure. But Kai being the cold hearted guy he is didn't think that. He thought there is no where this girl can be related to Tyson because…he's an idiot. And what happened to the tears?! "Hey if you don't mind I have something to do. So unlock the door now!"

"I don't think I will. You could just unlock the door yourself. You just have to get the key, I won't look" she said leaning forward as if daring him to try to get the key. He didn't take it. "What don't you want to leave? Well then I guess I could give you the key, but you'll have to play a little game first."

"I'm not your play thing so let me go" he said crossing his arms.

"Ah afraid you're gonna lose. And here I thought you were a world class champ. But here you are scared you'll get beat by a girl when it comes to blading." She held out her launcher, a snow white blade attached.

"Me scared of some girl? You have no idea who you're dealing with" he pulled out his launcher and his blade Dranzer.

"Okay Mr. Hotshot, if you win I let you go. You lose were gonna have some fun."

"Whatever." He had no intention of finding out what she meant by fun. They pulled back on their launcher and both blades landed in the middle of the room. Kai was the first to make a move. It collided head on with Misha's sending it airborne. The blade went whizzing by the girl's ear and collided with the wall before falling behind the bed. "Now about that key" he said holding out his hand.

"Why would I give you the key when you haven't won?" As she spoke more stray strands of hair fell over her eye giving her a strange look and Kai could have sworn the temperature dropped several degrees. Suddenly several ice spikes formed around Kai's blade immobilizing it before out of nowhere Misha's blade shot from under the bed and sliced through the cage of ice and Kai's bladed sending it rearing back into a wall.

'How did she? Ice? How is that even possible?' Kai thought to himself as he stared at the girl and that's when he saw it. A silver wolf standing behind the girl. "A bit beast?"

"Oh so you can see it? Well it wouldn't have been fun if you didn't now would it" she said shrugging. But I don't intend to let this drag out." Her blade charged forward slamming into the Kai's blade. But Kai knew he had to go on the offensive and met her attack with his own and deflected it. They repeated this several times until Kai felt the need for a change of pace. "Dranzer, volcano emission! A revving sound could be heard coming from Dranzer as the engine gear kicked up. The core of the blade began to glow as the body of a phoenix rose from the blade. Kai blade headed straight for Misha's as it became engulfed in flame and delivered what Kai hopped would be the finishing blow. A giant explosion resulted from the collision.

When the smoke cleared Kai's blade was still spinning while Misha's blade…had covered itself in the same ice prism it had entrapped Kai thereby negating Kai's attack! "Geez who do you take me for? My idiot brother?"

"So you are"

"Yes Tyson is my brother, amazing huh? Now stop talking and start blading!" A revving sound could be heard coming from within the ice prism meaning that Misha had an engine gear of her own. The ice prism cracked before shattering scattering ice shards around the room. It charge head long into Kai's blade for an attack. But with each attack she delivered he countered.

Not wanting to waste any energy Kai stuck to the standard plan of smack them around until I win…But after a while it began to stop working. His moves seemed to get slower and slower. Not only that his breathing was getting heavy and it was getting hard to focus. "So…that's your plan."

"Oh? Finally catching on are we?"

"You a good blader and you knew there was no chance of you winning. Then again you also knew there was no chance of you losing and this would most likely end a draw. This whole time when I thought you were just going on the offensive you were really just distracting me from your real game plan!"

"Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner folk. But it's kind of sad you notice it now. I mean think about it, small room I've used ice attack and you never thought that the temperature would drop."

"I did at first. But as the battle continued the temperature kept dropping even if you didn't use any of your bit beast power. But this whole time you were releasing it little by little. But not as an attack on my blade, but on the room itself. You were gonna drop the temperature so low that I'd collapse!"

Misha began to clap "give this man a prize! Shame you realized it to late."

"It's not over. It's never over until one blade stop! Like a phoenix I will rise and destroy you! Dranzer, Volcano-"BONK!

Kai was cut short when the door suddenly opened and hit him in the back causing him to fly forward. "Girl I think he's in here because I heard-" a girl was explaining but stopped mid-sentence at what he saw. She saw Kai on top of Misha kissing her! Both there eyes closed in a sweet kiss.

Now here's what actually happened explanation. Girls did in fact burst in mid match but when the door hit Kai the force sent him forward causing him to crash into Misha causing them to land on the bed.

end flash back

"And because of that several rumors spread about us actually being together. And if the girls found out it weren't true they'd start chasing him again and I'd most likely be tortured. So everyday after school Kai had to come to my room but all we did was have a little blading practice. But it was kind of awkward because of the kiss and we couldn't go 100 then at some point we said screw it and actually kissed. Then after that it was all much easier. Our lie became the truth and hear we are" Misha said clapping her hands together.

There was a complete silence over the room. As everyone stared at Misha she began to scratch her cheek from the uncomfortable silence. Mariam was the first to recover and said "Of all the unromantic thing I have heard and or read!"

"And you call throwing my brother into a room with some girl while you video tape it romantic" Misha replied.

"Hey they needed it or them getting together would have taken years or one of them nearly dying" Mariah said defending Mariam.

Hilary looked pissed "who said we wanted to be together for all you no I-" And so a big argument ensued. Not wanting to get caught in it the guys slipped out the dojo.

When the girls were sure the guys were gone they began laughing. "So you three are gonna be the one I team up with to knock some since into the guy" Misha said giggling.

"I guess so" Mariam said as she wrapped her arm around Hilary's neck. "And if scrawny here didn't get a bit beast we'd be in trouble."

"I'm not scrawny!" Hilary said crossing her arms. "But girls even still there are only four of us. We need a fifth if we need a tie breaker. Not to mention someone who knows about blades to help with damage and a strategy" Hilary explained.

Misha smirked "how right you dear sister of mine!"

"Sister? Aren't you planning a little too far ahead for me and Tyson" Hilary said sounding scared, worried, and surprised at the same time. But there was a little glint of hope in her eyes.

"Of course not. Think about it. You guys compliment each other. He's a lazy slop that doesn't do anything and doesn't do well in school. Wile you here are a proper, sophisticated smart girl that's also bossy so you'll be able to whip him into the shape so hang in there!" She then smacked Hilary on rear. "Like I was saying I was able to get us a fifth by calling in an a favor to an old friend and rival.

TBC

Next time on Shikamaru-Nara 2 Bakuten no shoot fic a tournament gets under way! Why do the girls need a fifth? Could she be the key to whatever the girl's plans are? What makes her so special in the first place that she can be the part of the brains and still compete. And how will it affect the guys-

Misha: Give it a rest already

Me: I'll stop when stop being totally random! Shoot were out of time!


	6. So annoying

Okay a little change in plans I don't plan to start the tournament this chapter. For one I wanted to introduce the final girl. But then I couldn't decide between Mingming and Emily. But I would have had to trash the MingXDaichi thing. Plus if I kept Mingming I'd have to remember what she looked like transformed but I knew I was gonna scrap that any way and this is what I came up with.

So annoying

"Tyson wake up!! I said get you lazy butt out of bed this minute" shouted Tyson's alarm clock, Hilary. It was another day of practice and Tyson still hadn't awoken. Even though the others hadn't arrived Hilary usually insisted that he'd get up so that by the time he was ready they'd just be arriving.

"He's not gonna get up you know" said a light blue haired girl with her haired girl with her hair in a short pony tail. She wore a martial arts gi and had a white head band across her forehead. It was Tyson's sister Misha. After she moved back home she started waking up early for kendo practice. She was clearly Tyson's exact opposite. "I suggest you hit him over the head with something…Or you could give him something that'll send a real shock through his system."

"Huh? Wait? What" Hilary asked kind of confused.

"You'll figure it out" Misha said snickering as she walked down the hallway waving nonchalantly, leaving Hilary confused.

Hilary just stared at the place where the girl once stood. "Okay I can see she's as confusing and normal. I mean honestly does she expect me to actually electrocute Tyson? I mean it might work but I might kill him" Hilary said to herself trying to uncover what kind of answer Misha was giving her. "So what kind of surge could she…Oh that's the kind she meant" Hilary said finally figuring it out, a smirk creeping across her face.

Hilary leaned in close to Tyson's sleeping form placing her lips near his ear "Tyson I need you" she began to say in a low seductive voice. She smiled when she saw him twitch. She was going to shock him awake alright. Hormonally that is. "Tyson baby I need you so bad right now" she continued before she gently kissed his lips.

Tyson's eyes shot open when he felt Hilary's lips against his. He instantly grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed with him making sure he was on top. "Well I have to say I like this way better then the usual way you wake me up" he said before kissing her.

Once the kiss was broken Hilary gave a small giggle "we'll get up then the others will be her soon.

Tyson groaned before pulling her so that she now lay on top. "Just a few more minutes." He then pretended to fall asleep.

"Come on Tyson we've been through this a dozen times. You need to get up and get ready" she said with a sigh.

"You're saying that yet I see you putting forth no effort to get off me so I can get up" he said with a smirk. Hilary's face turned beet red. She really hadn't tried to get up. She had to admit it did feel kind of nice to be able to rest her head on his firm chest and listen to his heart beat.

"Hey come on have you woken him up yet" said Misha peeking into the room "oh you guys are having a little snuggle time" she said with a snicker and a smirk "I'll just leave you two alone"

The two just stared at the doorway "…she killed the moment didn't she" asked Tyson.

"You have no idea how badly" Hilary said getting up. "Now get showered, dressed and get your butt to the dojo" she turned to leave when Tyson's arms suddenly snaked around her waist. "What now Tyson?

He kissed the base of her neck getting a slight gasp from her lips "nothing just that I'll be thinking of you while I'm in the shower" he said with a small laugh.

"PERV!!" Hilary broke away from the embrace and punched Tyson square in the jaw causing him to fly down the hallway and into the bathroom before she stomped off into dojo a cloud of anger hovering over her. She was met with the laughter of Misha upon entering. "You wanna be next?"

"No it's just that it's really funny. But you know he thinks about you a lot sis" Misha said calling Hilary by the nickname she'd given her.

"Oh I bet he does" Hilary replied mumbling.

"I'm serious. It's always Hilary this, Hilary that. I wonder what Hilary's doing. I bet Hilary would love this" her words peeking Hilary's curiosity. Misha then continued "I swear if this keeps up I'm going to have to rip out his voice box…or just get rid of you" saying the last part with an evil grin which scared Hilary a little. "Don't worry because if I did I'd have to deal with his moaning."

Hilary just stared back at the girl "he's really that crazy about me?"

"Yeah. It's only a matter of time and before I can really call you sis, right. But let's just not let it get to the point where he stops being himself to meet all of your expectations. There is no point in loving someone if you pretending to be something you're not" Misha said smirking.

"Is anyone here yet" Tyson asked entering the room in his usual attire before walking off to the kitchen.

"No just give it a few minutes. Daichi however should be here in 3…2…"

As if on queue the monkey boy of there team came flying in through a window. "Okay where's Tyson? I'm up for a little match" Daichi said shouting and pointing at the girls.

"My is he always like this" Misha asked in an almost motherly tone as if surprised seeing a child act this energetic.

"You have no idea" Hilary said sighing.

"Well at least you and Tyson will have had practice for yours" she said winking.

"Don't even joke about that" Hilary said glaring.

"So what where's Tyson? Well if he isn't here I'll guess I'll just have to settle for one of you two" he said once again pointing at the girls. "But I bet I'm way above Hilary's level so I'll just have to settle for you" he pulled out his blade pointing it at Misha.

"What do you mean above my level" asked Hilary taking offence.

"Well I did become world champion."

"Yeah with Tyson's help!"

"That's beside the point. Now if you don't mind, I challenge to a spar evil clone of Tyson!" Daichi launched his blade as he shouted at Misha. Not a good idea.

Misha looked like she was about to cry. "Me an evil clone…why do people always call me evil. I just…I just…your words feel like a knife stinging my heart" Misha said covering her eyes.

Daichi realized that he may have heart the girl's feelings. "Oh look I'm sorry. I…"

A grin crept across Misha's face "but it doesn't sting as much as this will!" She launched her blade, which flew into Daichi's smacking it out a window. "Better luck next time kid."

"I knew you were evil" Daichi said stamping his feet in a state of rage.

"Ow did someone loose a beyblade" A blonde said rubbing his head as he walked in clutching a purple blade.

"My blade" Daichi said snatching it "I thought I lost you forever" he said as he petted it.

"You should be more careful with that thing" a blue haired beauty said entering the room. "If it wasn't for Maxi my cute teddy stepping in the way it would have hit me" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah I think I got a nice sized bump up their" Max said still rubbing his head.

"Aww my poor baby" Mariam said sounding sympathetic. "Want me to kiss it?" Not waiting for an answer she kissed the place where he received the hit getting a chuckle from Max.

Diachi groaned "I think I'm gonna be sick. I'm glad none of you cootie monsters like me.

"Awww" all three girls cooed. "He still thinks girls have cooties."

"You do! You girls are monsters who use your cooties to infect our minds to make us your slaves! Monsters. Monsters! MONSTERS!!!"

"Call us monsters one more time" Hilary started.

"And you won't live" Misha continued.

"To see puberty" Mariam finished.

"Mon-sters" Diachi tried to say under his breath…didn't work as all of the girls whacked him over the head.

"Hey guys" Tyson said walking into the room holding a bowl of cereal. "…what happened to the kid" he said pointing to Daichi, who lay in the middle of the room twitching with three large bumps on his head.

"Nothing" all the girls shouted simultaneously.

"Well anyway where are the others" he asked stuffing his face with cereal.

"Mariah went shopping, obviously taking Ray with her" Mariam explained.

"My sweet Kai…" Misha started

'Sweet' everyone thought questionably to themselves.

Misha then continued "he went to handle something for us"

"…why do I get the idea you are planning something" Tyson asked with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Would I ever do that" she replied trying to sound innocent.

"Yes you would" he said glaring "well where the chief?"

"The brain of the bladebreakers is here" Kenny said introducing himself when he entered.

"Hey Kenny where you, man" Tyson asked.

"Didn't Misha tell you" Kenny questioned.

"No she must have forgot" Tyson said glaring at his sister again.

"Well anyway she wanted me to go meet" Kenny began to explain.

"I don't need you to introduce me" a girl in glasses with orange hair said as she adjusted her glasses. A laptop tucked under arm. Off to the side you could see Hilary whispering to Misha.

"E-Emily? What are you doing here" Max questioned his fellow teammate of the PPB all stars.

You know this girl Max" Mariam asked her arms folded glaring daggers at Max. As chilly aura surrounding her.

Emily looked Mariam up and down "Ah you must be the Mariam I've heard so much about."

"And just how pretell do you know me" Mariam asked sounding a bit irritated.

"Yeah I don't ever remember telling you about her" Max said confused.

"But that's the beauty of e-mail Max. They can be read by anyone" Emily said with a smirk.

"What?! You read my letters to my mom" Max shouted sounding surprised. "Those were private!"

"Letters to your mom? What letters" Mariam asked with a questioning look on her face.

"It seems that our little Romeo here was interested you in a while. He sent letter after letter about you to his mom. They were so mushy. My personal favorite one 'I got stuck in this building that was crumbling down with Mariam. She was just so beautiful. I know I shouldn't be thinking about that sort of thing when I'm about to die but she's so pretty…but I almost lost her. Part of the building was crumpling and I just had to help her. I messed up my arm a little though but she fixed that. But I still wasn't able to tell her because the guys game.' See all mushy. And your friends basically killed the mood." Emily said quoting word for word one of Max's emails to his embarrassment.

A solid blush appears on both Max and Mariam's faces before they exchanged a look before Max looked away in embarrassment. Mariam sighed before saying "Max…"

He slowly turned to face her "I sorry Mariam I didn't really expect for her to read that…" she then placed a finger to his lips before she literally jumped on him kissing him. He would have fell if it wasn't for the wall.

"God I think I'm gonna be sick" Emily said sighing and looking away. He gaze shifted between Tyson and Hilary. "I actually put my money on you to getting together.

"What" Hilary shouted in surprise while Tyson began choking on his food.

"I mean really who wouldn't have pegged you two to get together" Emily said sounding bored.

"Actually Emily…" Hilary began slightly laughing.

But she was interrupted by Misha "less talky more smoochy smoochy!" She then shoved her towards Tyson. Tyson instantly jumped forward to catch her. "Aww I was hoping they'd run into each other and end up kissing." She then received glares from the two.

Emily adjusted her glasses. "Actually your true plan didn't go unnoticed Misha" Emily began explaining.

"You don't miss anything do you?" Misha said smirking.

"Of course not, you know that. You wanted to test Tyson's love between his two favorite things. Hilary…" A blush crept across Hilary's face. "And food." Hilary then heaved something between a sigh and a growl of despair. "Let me finish before you pound Tyson into the ground" she adjusted her glasses once more "seeing as he dropped his bowl as soon as he saw you in danger must mean he likes you more then food…if you consider that a good thing."

"You're really annoying you know that!" both of the said.

"Ummm but guys…" Kenny started before giving a nervous laugh. "She wasn't the only one I brought."

"Who else is there Kenny? I doubt she could be any more annoying then her" Hilary said placing her hand on her hips.

Kenny laughed again "actually it's…"

"Hi everyone" a ultra cheery voice said as the owner entered the room.

"Oh please not her. Oh god please not her" Hilary said preying it wasn't who she thought.

"Mingming here to make the dark cloud go away" the girl known as Mingming shouted as she waved.

"Why her?! Why'd it have to be her" she said constantly hitting her head against the nearest object, Tyson.

"Oh it's you. You're that girl who I heard wrecked that game featuring me" Mingming said as she motioned her hand to show she didn't really care."

"I'll wreck you" Hilary tried to advance on her but was being held back by Tyson so she looked like she was just kicking and punching the air.

Mingming playfully hid behind Kenny "Help the dragon lady is after me."

Hilary could be heard in the background saying "dragon lady? I'm gonna kill you when I get loose. I'll squash you like a bug!"

"You guys are still playing around? I'm surprised you haven't realized it yet. These girl came to beat us" a cold voice coming from the doorway.

TBC!

Okay so I lied about the tournament starting this time. It'll be next time I swear. Plus it would have been short. What? I can't just throw in random bladders because if I did I'd throw myself in their and I'd be all "Blammo! And the blade goes sailing! Another win for me!"

Mariam: Like you're honestly that good!

Me: I mixed a Baby Draciel attack ring, a magna core weight disk and Daichi's engine gear blade base but with Tyson's engine gear placed in it. That blade nearly maximizes strength and defense with average speed. But when the engine revs someone's gonna die.

Mariam: Well geez you didn't have to go all super blader mode.

Me: gotta get in character for work


End file.
